


Truth or Dare

by FangirlDead



Series: Totally his division [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drunklock, First Kiss, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:12:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlDead/pseuds/FangirlDead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock are at a party and have drunken to much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so please forgive my mistakes, I try to make as less as possible.

Hey, wanna come to a party? JW  
Why should I? SH  
Could be fun. JW  
Whose party is it? SH  
Dunno, Greg said everybody could come. I think we don't know him JW  
Okay... but only one hour or two. SH  
Yess! Thanks mate. JW

Two hours later John stood in front of Sherlock`s house. It wasn't really a house, more a manor or something like that. He rang the bell and the servant, called Edward opened. They nodded to each other and then he saw Sherlock. He wore one of his skinny jeans, a to tight white shirt. The boy came down the stairs, took his coat and went into a room. John guessed it was the living room, because it was on his left hand and on weekends were both of Sherlock parents at home. "Be careful!" A women shouted and John saw how the younger rolled with his eyes. "Can we go?" He asked, closed his coat and stepped beside the blond, who smiled and nodded. Together they got to the party, which was on the other side of the city. So they took a cab and spoke with each other. "Who is gonna come?" Sherlock wanted to know and John shrugged. He didn't know exactly, but he assumed that Greg and his 'friends' would show up. They talked about chemistry, other school stuff and Sherlock`s experiments. After the cab stopped, they paid the driver and turned around to the house. It was like all the others. White facade, little front yard with some flowers. Sherlock could of course read a lot more of it. The music was loud so they heard it outside of the house, as well. "Ready?" The smaller asked and looked up at his friend, who nodded and bit his lips, trying not to show how nervous he was. John rang and pounded on the door, 'till somebody opened. It was a young boy, who giggled like a little girl. He waved them inside and soon they had their first drinks. Obviously Sherlock wasn't going to drink any of them, so every time he got one, he handed him over to John. That had the effect that John got drunk, really fast. One hour they had spent standing around, looking for their friends or somebody they knew, but saw nobody. Then some girl showed up and asked John for a dance and he agreed, asking Sherlock if it was okay. And than the boy encouraged him he went with the girl, dancing in the crowd. Soon they lost each other and he came back to Sherlock. "You drank one?" John asked bewildered and looked at the beer bottle in Sherlock`s hand. He nodded and rolled his eyes. "To get relaxed." Again he rolled with his icy blue eyes and took a sip from it. He grimaced and John burst out laughing. "If you drink more, it'll get better." John said and patted his shoulder. After two drinks and one dance, they saw Greg. The young man sat on a couch and spoke with another bloke. John grabbed Sherlock`s arm and darted towards him. The room turned, he stumbled and breathed deep, to clear his head. I didn't work like he wanted to, because the room was filled with smoke and the scent of alcohol. "Hey!" He said and Greg turned around to them. He smiled wide and they talked.   
After a while they sat together in a circle and tried to and trying to agree on what they wanted to play. The most of them thought about truth or dare, but Sherlock wasn't willing to play it. Because, it was childish. They ignored him and got him drunker, and drunker. A half hour later, they sat together again and Sherlock was drunker then all of them. Sally Donovan began with the game and turned the bottle for the first time. She asked Anderson a sick question, which John couldn't remember, what was better, if he thought about it now. "Sherlock!" All cried after the fifth time and the boy looked up from his crossed feet. He didn't pay much attention to the game, but now was his turn and he had to decide. Truth or dare? All looked at him and waited. His mouth opened, he said with a deep voice:"Dare." He grinned triumphantly, because now he hadn't to tell something about himself. Anderson and Sally whispered with each other and smiled devilish at Sherlock. The boy looked cool at them and rose an eyebrow. "We dare you to kiss..." Both of them looked around and Sally`s gaze fixed on John. His heart stopped for a moment and he swallowed hard. "John." She finished the sentence and leaned back. Sherlock looked puzzled and turned to his best friend. "No." He said with a low voice and shook his head. "No? There is no chance to say no, freak! You agreed to the game and now you have to do the dare!" John scratched his neck and shifted forwards. "It's just one kiss." He laughed and sat up straighter. Sherlock`s eyes widened as John came closer and the boy stopped just millimeter away from his soft, pink lips. "Close your eyes." The blond whispered and smiled slightly at him. Sherlock did as said and closed his pale eyes. He felt John's breath and inhaled deep. The blond cupped his cheek, ignoring the others, who watched and then finally their lips met. Sherlock relaxed and moved his lips slowly, not knowing exactly what he did. John knew what he did. He very well knew it. It was just lips on lips but it was the best kiss John ever had. They parted and he opened his eyes again. The taller boy`s cheeks were flushed and he giggled slightly. After two more rounds John and Sherlock said goodbye and got home. They tried to catch a cab and drove to Sherlock`s house.   
"Was nice with you." John said and stroke his cheek. His eyes widened and blushed. John bit his bottom lip and inhaled deeply. Now or never, he thought and gave Sherlock a quick, dry kiss on his lips. "See ya!" He said, turned around and run home. "See ya..." Sherlock murmured and ran his fingers over his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and sorry for my mistakes. Hope you enjoyed it anyway. :)


End file.
